


Worry: The Solution

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Another piece of work written from the heart.





	Worry: The Solution

So worried... So scared... What do I do?

.....

Think of her... That's it!

Think of Jane. Think of her love for you. Nothing will change that.  
Think of Jane. Think of her smile. Think of her holding you close and nuzzling you.  
Think of Jane. Think of her body. Think of her being close to you. Think of her hands, think of feet. Think of the way she holds you and walks elegantly towards you.  
Think of Jane. Think of being with her. Think of the Princess, waiting for her Prince to save her.  
Think of Jane. Think of getting everything together to be with her. Think of eventually meeting her. Think of you two maybe getting a place together and being together.  
Think of Jane. Think of all the new and amazing activites you can do with her.  
Think of Jane. Think of her soothing, sweet voice. Think of her perfect personality and nature. Think of her making you relaxed and feel so wonderful.

Think of Jane. Your beloved. The one you have been waiting for all your life. She will be waiting for you. And you will be waiting for her.

All I have to do, no matter what, is think of Jane.

<3


End file.
